starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Home Sweet Heart Stone
"Home Sweet Heart Stone"' '''is the ninth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is a character development episode for Tamara. Its international titles include Catalan "Dolça llar de la Joia del Cor", French "Le Pays joyeux", Portuguese "Querida pedra do coração", Russian "Родной дом и сила сердечного камня", Serbo-Croat "Dome, slatki kamene", Spanish "Hogar, dulce bogar, piedra de corazones". Tamara is called by her parents to the Heartland Farm to examine a recently discovered legendary prism fox, but the evil Lady Kale wants to capture it for its magical abilities. Kale steals the prism fox and uses it to capture all the magic animals from the farm. In a musical battle between her and the Jewel Riders, who will play the last note? Plot summary All three Jewel Riders along with the babies in the Crystal Carriage head to Heartland Farm, where Tamara's parents Doc and Charity live and work. Doc and Charity found a prism fox, a very rare magical creature that communicates by singing. After arriving at the farm, Tamara attempts to communicate with the baby prism fox. The fox creates a Wild Magic explosion, and suddenly it speaks. The fox’s name is Kit, and she wants to go back to her mommy. Meanwhile, Lady Kale has also heard about the appearance of a prism fox, and wants one for herself. She arrives with Grimm and the dweasels and lands nearby. Kale magically tunes a set of bagpipes and plays them in an attempt to summon the fox. This ends up working too well, as the rest of the baby animals at the farm — including Tamara's babies — follow Kit to Kale. The next day, the Jewel Riders wake up to discover that Kit and the baby animals are gone. At the same time, Kale also finds out that Kit and the baby animals have vanished from her Dragon Wagon. Both groups track the animals to a gorge, where they fight for control of the animals by having a band battle. The Jewel Riders with their unicorns plus Archie (with Chooga's help) make a rock band, while Kale with her dweasels and Grimm are turned into a heavy metal band. It all ends when the distressed Kit dumps Kale into the Wild Magic and seemingly seals her there. Now that the battle is over, the Jewel Riders form an Enchanted Circle to help Kit reunite with her parents. Kit's parents show up, thank the Jewel Riders for helping Kit, and give Tamara the ability to summon Kit when needed. After the foxes leave, Tamara leads all the animals home by playing a tune on her flute. Nearby, Grimm despairs for the loss of Lady Kale. But she manages to get out of the Wild Magic and contacts her minions to retrieve her from a hollow tree. Behind the scenes Original script Inspirations and homages cited in the script include Elton John, Dizzy Gillespie, and Amadeus. Avalon: Web of Magic connections * This episode is Spellsinger meets Legend of the LAOA. The former introduces magical music and has a band battle, and the latter’s plot is basically everything that happens to Kit. * Kit has an analogue in Avalon: Lyric the crystal cat. They are both legendary singing creatures that can turn into crystal. * Bubbleberries are a popular elf food in Avalon. * Like Tamara, Emily lives with a veterinarian (a combination of Tamara’s parents) and cares for a lot of animals. They also both play flute, though Emily plays a concert flute while Tamara plays a recorder-like instrument. * Like the Jewel Riders, the mages in Avalon all have musical talent. The only difference is the amount of talent they have: Adriane and Emily can actually play their instruments, while Kara’s talent is marginal at best. * The talk about the Wild Magic being unstable is similar to the Magic Web being out of alignment in Avalon. Media > File:09-01.png File:09-02.png File:09-03.png File:09-04.png File:09-05.png File:Home Sweet Heart Stone - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 9 - S1E9 File:Home Sweet Heart Stone - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 9 - S1E9 File:Le pays joyeux - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 9 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 09 (Russian) File:Starla e as Jóias Encantadas 09 Querida pedra do coração See also * List of episodes External links * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Rate this episode 1/5 stars 2/5 stars 3/5 stars 4/5 stars 5/5 stars Category:Episodes Category:First season